Electrical testing devices are used to test a wide range of electrical functions including voltage levels, amperage, continuity, polarity, and more. These devices are commonly used in residential and commercial settings by professional electricians and do-it-yourself homeowners.
It is known for electrical testing devices to be used in dark and difficult to reach spaces. When using an electrical testing device without a light source, it can be difficult to locate and perform a test on a specific area, wire, or terminal. Also, in poorly lit conditions the electrical testing device tip may come into contact with an unintended surface. Projects become inefficient, equipment can be damaged, and serious safety hazards are of concern under such conditions.
There are known electrical testing devices that are used with a light source. For example, a pistol grip voltage probe testing device featuring visual output indicators that can be used to illuminate a work area is described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,672,964 to Vinci. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,595,628 to Hertz et al. teaches an electrical testing device with a light source positioned on the front of the device. In a further example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,868,634 to Boss et al. describes a testing device with a recessed light source near the tip of the testing device.
While these known light sources for electrical testing devices are an improvement over electrical testing devices that do not have a light source, there are known deficiencies with these devices. For example, the location and positioning of the light source on or near the electrical testing device may result in illumination of unintended areas. Additionally, the user may have difficulty seeing the desired area, wire, or terminal due to shadows cast from the testing device itself. Furthermore, known electrical testing devices lack versatility and are limited by the device to which they connect to. These known electrical testing devices are also limited in that the light source is powered by the power source used to activate the electrical testing device and, as such, the light source cannot be used independently from the electrical testing device.
There is a continuing need for a versatile lighted probe for an electrical testing device that is accurate and easy to use. Desirably, the lighted probe contains an independently powered integrated light source.